The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to cognitive file sharing.
File sharing is the public or private sharing of computer data or space in a network with various levels of access privilege. In modern computing systems, file sharing is generally used to allow users to share information, such as presentations, team documents, etc.
In the field of enterprise social software, many techniques exist for file sharing. In particular, it is well known that file sharing, for the purposes of file editing, or file viewing, may be facilitated using enterprise social software. Enterprise social software may allow for files to be shared based on the availability of file storage on a target user's computing device. Users maintaining files within an enterprise server may monitor their file storage quota in order to ensure sufficient file storage to send and receive files as needed.